In to the Sun
by Lilith Granger
Summary: Un regreso provoca un reencuentro. Una confensión provoca un beso, y este beso provoca... [H&Hr]Lemon alternativo D.


Hi! People! Como les baila? Yo no bailo, bueno si, pero pésimo. (chan!). Como humorista muero de hambre también ¿a que no sabía que era un chiste, Yo-Lilith- prometo: No volver a intentar ser bromista. Ya, basta! Aquí les dejo una especie de "lemon alternativo" (nuevo concepto), H&Hr claramente…

**_Los personajes involucrados en la siguiente historia son de propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y Warner BROS._** ¬¬

**In to the sun**

_by Lilith Granger_

_It's been a while since you last saw me   
One breaks down and the other ones fade  
These eyes can see the days break  
Too late for the other's mistakes_

"Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que me vi reflejado en aquellos ojos, tantos días esperando... sólo esperando... Tan hermosa y tan pura... más allá de mis lentes, siempre estuve peor que un ciego..."

- Creo que deberíamos ir por Ron... - dices mientras me deleitabas con tu risa, quizás nunca le tomé atención a lo armoniosa que podía llegar a ser...- Muero por ver su rostro... ha pasado tanto tiempo...- y reparé en la añoranza de tus ojos triste... deseabas verlo a él, morías por verle, quizá aún lo ames, y eso quiebra mi alma. Sé que cometí un error, pero jamás lo supe hasta que ya no estabas más... en cambio él...

- Debe estar con Luna...- dije despiadadamente. Más bien deseaba aclararte que ya no vale la pena pensarle, que ya no...

- Eso escuché... y me creerás que no me sorprende...?- soltaste con aire sutilmente indiferente- Entre locos se entienden... - agregas estallando en risa mientras apoyabas tu cabeza en mi hombro... se siente tan bien tenerte tan cerca...

- Entre locos se entienden...- repetí riendo junto a ti. De pronto miras en tu muñeca izquierda. El tiempo. Maldita constante universal.

- Recordar momentos agradable hace volar el tiempo...- me comentas en un susurro, y estoy seguro que ahora sonríes, puedo sentirlo- Aún es temprano Harry, pero tengo mucho que hacer por estos días...- dices mientras te incorporas- Tú sabes... la mudanza me ha dejado demasiadas cosas que desempacar... - me sonríes- Además de que debo visitar a mis padres... además de ti, nadie sabe que he vuelto...- ríes despacio- Debo irme... - continúas mientras dejas el cómodo sofá de mi sala, donde recordamos nuestra historia juntos, como los mejores amigos- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo amigo...- y me sonríes de nuevo

- Para mi también...- devolví secamente... no deseba que te fueras y verte marchar inalcanzable. No me moví de donde estaba y cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, dejé que desnudaras mis pensamientos, que supieras mis deseos...

_Sit down laugh thinking what have we done  
Let me inside  
Is it all over before it's begun  
Please give me some time_

- Creo... creo que debo irme... de verdad- me dices invadida por el nerviosismo. Te sonreí. Satisfecho de haber sido leído tan magníficamente, como siempre acostumbrabas hacer conmigo y con tus libros. Al no responder tu aviso, simplemente volteas sobre tus talones. No permití que dieras el segundo paso y ya te tenía rodeada, prisionera entre mis brazos...

- No... no te vallas...- supliqué en un susurro, mientras aspiraba el aroma de tu cuello. Rosas...

- Harry... qué... qué te...- temblabas.

- Te amo Hermione...- solté sin más. Te amo más que a nadie, y sé que no debo... pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no...

- Harry... tú estás...- dices en un susurro. Mis palabras te han afectado, lo sé... te arrastraron en un abismo de dudas, de inciertos, de confusiones...

- Lo sé... y no me importa...- espeté sinceramente. Casi cruel... y sé que te ha molestado. Puedes permitir muchas cosas, menos que lastimen a tus seres queridos, por eso ahora te haz deshecho de mi abrazo y me miras de frente... tus ojos, llenos de reproche...

- Estás loco... Tú no puedes...- te callé. Soy un ladrón, y puedes llevarme a Azkanban si lo desean, condénenme por probar tus labios... no, espera, ya soy un prisionero, cautivado por tus labios, tersos y dulces. Tu resistencia me ha obligado a ser más profundo, a desearte con desespero, violento, con demencia. Por fin respondes, tan intensa como tú misma, tan apasionada que no supe el momento exacto en que nuestras lenguas formaron parte de este abismo tan ardiente, sofocante y quema, quema tan intenso que procedemos a eliminar prenda por prenda, están cayendo tan lejos como mi consciencia.

Te estás dejando llevar por la pasión, de eso estoy seguro, pero quisiera que me desearas porque me amas, porque haz regresado por mi, porque añorabas estar conmigo, cómo me desvivo deseando que fuese así y sin embargo…

Dios… sentir su piel desnuda, es como sentir nubes, etérea, divina, tan suave y blanca.

Te conduzco hacia el sofá que momentos antes era testigo de un rencuentro amistoso, y ahora… Dios… ahora…

Siempre te he amado, te digo con mis manos, recorriéndote… te he amado… repito con mis besos… te amo tanto… y nos conectamos, y entro… y siempre te amaré

Y me lo permites con tus ojos y tus piernas, que me rodean

Te amo y entro de nuevo…

Por favor entiéndelo, entiende que te quiero mía…

Y corremos juntos, me acompañas porque lo haz captado, corremos desesperados y te siento llamar mi nombre entre gemidos, pronto llegaremos al sol, ardiendo en el punto máximo…

_Cause we are running into the sun  
Getting close to something into the sun  
You know that we're falling  
We're falling back into the sun_

Te quiero aquí, justo aquí, donde mi alma suplica y mi corazón se desborda, aquí donde soy yo, donde somos los dos y no hay nada más que tú y yo, si sólo lo dijeras…

Y creo que lo insinúas, pero temo equivocarme…

Si sólo lo dijeras, eso, eso que yo ya te he confesado...

Y te llamo, te hago saber que eres tú a quién le hago el amor, digo tu nombre pretendiendo darle realidad a esto que fue un sueño, miles de sueños que hacían mis noches oscuras tan felices, que dolía despertar… y tú ya no estás más…

Y entonces…

- Te amo Harry… te amo… te amo... – y lo dices y no lo creo. Y lo repites mil veces y cada vez parece un sueño más, porque no lo creo, lágrimas se escapan de tus ojos y de los míos, o son sólo las mías que ha deseado caer en tus ojos, como mi cuerpo desea yacer en el tuyo? No, es cierto, es verdad que lloras conmigo.

Y entonces…

Amas conmigo…

Juntos nos amamos

Y Juntos llegamos

Y lo repites y deseo escucharlo mil veces…

- Te amo… - susurras mientras mi cuerpo descansa sobre el tuyo, siento tus dedos acariciando mis pelo, y sigo adentro, no deseo salir jamás. Tu pie acaricia mi pantorrilla en un movimiento acompasado, de arriba hacia abajo, y sonrío.

En escoba o en lo que fuera, jamás llegué a tocar el sol, y sin embargo hoy hemos creado uno para los dos, e iluminaremos nuestras vidas con su fuego eterno, miró tus ojos y me dices que ya nada más importa, que estás conmigo, que me amas...

_Into the sun  
Into the sun  
Into the sun_

Y es real.

Lo que deba solucionar, lo haré pronto, pero no ahora, porque te amo, y compartiré mi vida contigo, esa vida que ha esperado por ti en secreto, esa vida que ya no es mía, esa que te he entregado en promesas ahora cumplidas y por cumplir, esa que no permitirá que te desvanezcas como en mis sueños, que le abandones. Eres real, realmente me amas y lo sigues diciendo y no me canso de escucharlo y besarte con cada sagrada palabra que sale de tu boca, tu boca, tu boca…

Fine

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Notas de la autora que no tienen por qué leer: **(pero háganlo igual, eh, es importante … nah! Es sólo para que sepan lo que pienso XD)

Ejem! Bueno, eeemmm… es un intento de lemon, meloso hasta en los espacios en blanco y con ningún otro propósito más que experimentar en la escritura, juntar a este par H&Hr y disfrutar del resultado (léase como reviws para saber que les pareció) la canción de nombre "In to the Sun" de mi poético y lindo grupo Lifehouse, no está la líricas completas, por cierto. Es muy linda la canción, recomendable completamente y está en el disco homónimo del grupo, si les interesa. Quién desee saber que era lo que la castaña le intentó reclamar a Harry y que esté mandó al diablo, tendrá que esperar a que me decida en hacer una continuación, de lo contrario invéntele una razón usted mismo, todas son aceptables. XD

Besos!


End file.
